Interview with The League
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: The League gives their personal outlook on life in their own interviews. WARNING: Things could get silly!. Please RR UPDATED SEPT 16TH 2005! Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Interview with The League

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG, or any of the characters by the Literay Author's. These rights go to Fox, and Allan Moore and Kevin O' Conner, who wrote the comics. I am only using them for fan fiction and i am not making a profit from my writings.

Author's Notes: i'm back with another story, and i hope you liked Stallion, my first LXG rp. I had an idea to Interview each of the League members, firstly starting with Dorian Gray. I hope you can give me some questions to ask The League if you care to R/R this. Thanks, and i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The Members of The League sat in a room in some Luxury Armchairs, each awaiting their turn to be questioned. But about what? Their life? Their past? They did'nt have a clue. They knew that they were just getting paid to open their traps for a few minutes. Skinner suddenly broke the Silence.

"So who's this person we're meeting then?" he asked to the silent League.

Mina was the next to speak up.

"I belive her name is Marion Wright.", she informed Skinner.

"Well this better not be another trick like M turned out to be." Skinner commented.

"I'm sure it won't be, Skinner." Allan Quatermain said, keeping his cool.

"Oh good." Skinner said with a smile, even though the League could'nt see it as he was wearing a coat and hat. He looked to the others, who were sitting quietly "we're a cheerful bunch then." Skinner joked.

The other League members figited in their seats. Nemo was polishing his turban, which was hardly ever off his head. Dorian was filing his nails and painting them bright, almost shocking Pink. Tom was twidling his hair, which always made it look curly at the ends as he mainly done it out of boredom. Allan was polishing Matilda, his valued Shotgun with some Brillo pads, which were wrecking the gun even though Allan did'nt notice. Mina was combing her long hair gracefully. Lastly, Jekyll was watching ER on the black and white tv, which just happened to co star Mr Hyde.

Just when they thought they could get away with the silence, the door opened, a tall lady waked out. She had long black hair and silver eyes which made her look abnormal. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she looked rather disturbing.

"Mr Dorian Gray?" she asked.

"I am indeed." Dorian stated, then stood up with an air of pride and then waltzed into the room, not noticing the paper sign that Skinner had stuck on his back saying 'Kick me...pretty please?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: So did you like that? Let me know if you did, and, as always contructive comments are welcome. 


	2. Dorian Grays Interview

Interview with The League

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Author's Notes: Thanks to people who have reviewed so far and haved asked for the next chapter, here it is!

* * *

Marion let Dorian into the room, then she closed the door to the other League members. Dorian, without hesitation, sat down immediatly at the lage pine desk infront of a blazing log fire, blowing his pink nails dry. Marion sat on the other side at the table, and sorted some documents out. She gazed at Dorian's painted nails.

"Your nails look nice, Mr Gray." She commented, while putting on some glasses.

Dorian looked up, and smiled.

"Why thank you, pink is my favourite colour, it makes me feel so happy and airy." He replied.

"Shall we get started?" Marion asked finding a sheet of paper and placing it in front of her silver eyes.

"Yes lets." Dorian said, eager to get this over with so he could get paid in order to buy some more nail polish.

"Now then, what do you think makes you so Extraordinary, Mr Gray?" marion asked, awaiting his reply.

"Oh it has to be these glamourous nails, i mean, look at the shine and radiance this colour gives off, its perfect." Dorian stated.

Marion nodded, and dipped a blue Quill in a pot of ink and started writing what he had said, as all the League's interviews where going to be published to the papers. After a few moments, Marion looked at her questions again.

"How is life with your fellow League members?" She asked.

Dorian chuckled a bit, he knew EXACTLY what he was going to say.

"Well what can i say?i suposse i get on fine with them really, i find Mina Harker, very attractive, of course, but you could say that we were once lovers, but our love is dying.." Dorian said, Then added "And then there is Jekyll, i find him most strange, you have to be careful around one such as him. You never know when he's going to pull a fast one." (by that he meant him changing into Mr Hyde unexpected).

"I see." Marion said, not looking up at him, just writing away on some papers. Dorian sat back in his seat, watching rather proudly. Marion quickly moved onto the next question.

"Would you care to express your comments on The Nautilus Mr Gray" She asked yet again.

"Certainly, and i have three words to describe it: Big. Metal, and shiny" Dorian replied, taking a cigarette from a leather box and lighting it up, casually blowing the smoke into the air, right over Marion's face.

It did'nt take long for Marion to get those words down, as there were only three words. She coughed as the smoke blew over her face.

"Do you mind?" She asked, a bit annoyed, but trying to keep cool.

"Not atall." Dorian replied simply, a wide grin spread over his face.

Marion decided to forget about the whole blowing smoke over thing, and swiftly moved on.

"Do you enjoy the Company of an Invisible man for a league member?" She asked.

"i can't say that i don't. Skinner's mood changes, as does mine, i mean, one minute here's hovering over you, stealng things, and the next he's just quiet. Has some pretty crazy jokes though. You should see the way he dresses, all he wears is a hat, and jacket, oh yes and greasepaint. Who in the world would smother greasepaint on thier face? i would'nt, it so..so...Skinner" Dorian explained, not quite finding the words to correctly phase that answer.

Marion smiled, interested on this Skinner, and was thinking of interviewing him next.

"Ever get stressed out on Missions?" Marion asked quite casually.

"Well, one as to keep one's cool on such a mission, you get all these people panicking, and its hard not to panic yourself, but i manage, i do." Dorian replied, then added, "Then again, i've seen enough in my life to shock easily." He stated.

Marion nodded as she was writing, she set her quill down and proceeded to the next question.

" Choose one member of the League and use one word to describe them."

"Myself. _Growl." _Dorian said proudly, obviously taking pride in himself rather than others.

Marion smiled again, getting that down. She asked the last question.

"Any song to describe yourself?"

At the mention of a song, Dorian stood up, as if to leave.

"_I should be so lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky. I should be so lucky in loooovvveee!" _He sang "It is by Kylie" he stated "I have it on CD"

Marion laughed a bit, and applauded Dorian's singing, as it was really very beautiful.

"Thank you Mr Gray, please could you get Mr Quartermain?" She asked.

Dorian was already gone, and so was the leather box of Cigarettes.

Author's Notes: I tried to make it as funny as i could, i could really see Dorian with Pink Nails. Please R/R!


	3. Skinner's Interview

Interview with The League

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Author's Notes: Ok, so its been a while since I last wrote, but I've had a ton of work to keep up with at college, got my Assignment coming up tomorrow. not good. If my grammar and stuff isn't up to scratch let me know so I can change it. Thanks and enjoy this chapter!

Dorian walked back out of the Conference Room. Skinner stood up. "How was it?" He asked, curiously.

Dorian just gave a bored smile. "How do you think Mr Skinner?" He said, not really giving him a proper answer.

Skinner watched as Dorian headed towards the pine door, and he frowned, wondering where Dorian was headed.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay?" Skinner asked yet again.

Dorian sighed "I've got better things to do." He stated, then headed out of the room.

The League's heads turned as their Interviewer, Marion, walked out of her room, with her trusty clipboard.

"I am to Interview Rodney Skinner…is he present?" She asked, not seeing him. Then, from out of nowhere, Skinner grabbed her behind, causing Marion to yelp in surprise, just as Mina had done so before when they were in Mongolia.

"You can call me Skinner, or Rodder's, whichever you like." Skinner said, obviously stating that he was here.

Marion nodded, her eyes glanced about trying to locate were Skinner was standing. "If you'd follow me, Mr Skinner.." She instructed, but Skinner was already there, busy applying greasepaint to his face so that Marion could see where he was at.

"I'm already there.." Skinner called down to her.

Marion turned around to see a now visible Skinner sitting at the seat were Dorian was sat before, and she smiled, rather liking this invisible man. Tom grinned, watching his actions.

"Remember Skinner, tell her _all_ your adventures!" Tom yelled down to him.

Skinner nodded "Of course I will Kiddo!"Skinner yelled back before the door was closed.

Marion once again took her seat at her desk, applying ink at the tip of her quill. She took out some paper, that had questions written down neatly, and proceeded to ask Skinner the questions.

" I have read that an invisible man like yourself must wear greasepaint in order to be visible. How many pots of it would you say you used on average?" She asked.

Skinner smiled through his greasepaint "Well…it does depend on our missions and calls to be visible, but I would say that I use one pot of it a day. Two if I get desperate.." Skinner informed her.

Marion nodded and began to write his response. Skinner looked around seeing a bottle of whisky on a nearby desk. He got up and took the bottle, unscrewing it and taking a drink. Marion just smiled, she never liked whisky anyway.

"How many times have you conveniently been invisible when paying a restaurant bill?" She asked, this was a tough one.

Skinner's smile had turned into a big grin. "Oh I stay invisible all the time. Free meals do come in handy." He replied, then took a glass and filled it with the drink.

Marion didn't look up, she was too busy writing all of what Skinner had told her. A few minutes passed and Marion moved to the next question.

"When you have some free time away from the League, what do you do?" She asked, a question like this was sure to provide a good response, especially if it was coming from Skinner.

"Well, I do lots of things…but, I really love going down to the beaches and causing havoc with the tourists. Did you know my speciality is kicking down little kids sandcastles, and creeping up on people then squirting sun cream all over them..I get a good kick out of it, really I do." Skinner replied, his cockney accent thick in his voice. As Usual.

Marion laughed as he explained what he done, and she made sure that she got every last detail of that written down.

"What do you do if you are allowed out at night?" Marion asked him, finally looking up from her papers.

Skinner laughed at the memories. "Well, usually I go to nightclubs. And drink all the exotic cocktails, well, the ones I can afford. Then I start talking to myself about how I joined the league, and sometimes I get depressed about it all. When I go back to the Nautilus I tend to sleep walk into Mina's cabin, thinking it was mine, and I can cause quite a stir." Skinner explained, thinking back when he was drunk and had mistaken Mina's cabin for his own.

Marion nodded, scribbling away at her paper "I'm sure she was very angry Mr Skinner" She said, then she came to the last question.

"What song best describes you. Do you think?" She asked him.

Skinner thought for a moment "Oh it's got to be that song by the Yardbirds, you know, Mr Saboteur.." He said, unlike Dorian, Skinner had no intent of singing out aloud.

Marion smiled again, she had liked that song and it did remind her of Skinner, now that she had questioned him in person she could see how he related himself to it. Marion filed her papers away, turned around to thank him, but too late..

..Skinner was gone..

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's notes - Sawyer is up next, please R/R!


	4. Sawyer's Interview

Interview with the League

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Author's Notes: Well, college is over for the summer, so I have more time to write stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and Please R/R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Marion walked out of her office, only to find that Skinner had disappeared, she looked over at her the next member of the League that she was going to question. Thomas Sawyer, of the American Secret Service, was slumped in his chair out of boredom. Marion smiled at the young Agent, then stepped over to him.

"Agent Sawyer?" She asked, raising her left brow. Tom didn't seem to respond to her. "Agent Sawyer?" She said again, this time Tom jumped out of his thoughts.

"That's me!" He said cheerfully, springing up out of his seat, now looking more interested now that he wasn't sat around doing nothing.

Marion nodded "If you'd like to follow me, Agent Sawyer.." She said before turning and walking into her office.

Tom nodded and followed her inside, she closed the door and took her seat behind the pine table. Tom looked around at the office, it was incredibly tidy, and he sat down in the leather seat on the Other side of the table.

"Now, what does a secret Agent Like you do in your spare time?" Marion asked, she had asked Skinner almost the same question, and she got some crazy results from the invisible man.

Tom scratched the back of his neck, he thought for a moment before replying "Oh well, it depends, on most days I play Poker with Skinner and Allan, and somehow, Skinner always seems to win." Tom said.

Marion had began to write down Tom's answer, then she asked him another question. "I heard that Quatermain had died when you were tracking the Fantom, who turned out to be James Moriarty, does he ever haunt your dreams?"

"He does actually its rather annoying too, he just starts talking about how I should be the League's leader and I always land up soaked in his saliva cause' he can't pronounce his S's right. That's what bugs me the most." Tom explained, saying all this rather fast.

Marion smirked as she thought up an interesting question that wasn't on her checklist. "Tell me about one thing that changed your life forever." She asked of him.

Tom sighed, but knew exactly what his answer would be. "Well. One thing that changed my life forever was losing my best friend. Huckleberry Finn. We worked together, in the Secret Service. Got sent out on a mission together to try and stop the Fantom. I managed to escape, but Huck wasn't so lucky." Tom said, telling her the tale of their last mission together.

Marion looked sad at what the agent had told her. She stood up, searching through her files until she pulled out a folder with the words: 'Agent Huck Finn' written on the spine. She sat back down and handed it to Tom, who just gave her a quizzical look. "This is the interview I had with your friend, it also chronicles everything of his life, you are welcome to read it and to return it by post when you are done." Marion told him, giving Tom a gentle smile.

"Wow…thank you Miss Wright." Tom said, glad that she let him borrow some important documents.

Marion nodded in return, dusting down her skirts "It has been a pleasure, Agent Sawyer." She said, stating the interview was over.

"Just call me Tom, please." Tom said with a light shrug, then turned to the door, turning the knob.

"Thank you, Tom." Marion corrected, then watched as he passed through the doorway and back into the waiting room…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's notes - Please R/R, just thought I'd add a little essence of Huck, can't leave him out now can we?


	5. Mina Harker's Interview

_Disclaimer:_ See Part 1

_Author's Notes: _Finally getting back on track with this story. I am hoping to finish it ASAP, as i'm eager to get going with my new story, _Deep In Coma._ Please R/R, and here's the long awaited chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Interview With the League_

Special Agent Tom sawyer walked out of the interview room, holding a big file, looking very pleased with himself.

Mina Harker, the Vampire, looked over at him "Whats that you've got there?" She asked curiously.

Tom could'nt keep that smile of his face "Its the entire files of Agent Huck Finn, my best friend..i told you about him the other day..remember?" He asked.

Mina nodded "The one who was killed by The Fantom, and you intend to avenge his death..right?" She inquired.

"Thats right..and by the way, i think Miss Wright wants to see you next..i would'nt want to see her angry.." Tom stated, opening the file up and shutting up, so he could read it.

"Oh.." Mina replied, soundign a little suprised, so, she stood up, and walked almost catlike into Marion's Office.

Marion Wright smiled as she saw Mina approach the doorway. "Ah, Mrs Harker, please sit down." She advised, moving to her own seat.

"Thank you.." Mina replied with a smile, then took a seat on the other side of Marion's desk.

"My First Question for you is..as you are a vampire, do you get cravings alot? I've read about Dracula, and wanted your opinion." Marion asked, taking up her writing materials again.

Mina sighed, she hated questions about her Vampire side of life. "Not atall often..though i have had cravings to attack my friends, but fortunatly i was able to resist. If the worst comes to worst i'll kil maybe one or two people a month, not our friends though, its always some form of Assasin or sniper." Mina explained, feeling her eyes go red with the thought of blood and hunger.

"I see..but what would happen if you gave in and attacked a friend?" She asked, asking Mina the question as she wrote her answers.

"I would never be able to forgive myself..even if i killed them in the process, which is a rare thing. I usually stun my enemies for a short time." Mina continued to explain, causing Marion to write more.

After a few silent moments passed, Mina could feel her eyes going back to their cool blue state, instead of an angry red.

"How did you get over the loss of losing your husband, Jonathon Harker?" Marion asked.

Mina spoke only two words "Hakuna Matata."

Marion gave mina a quizzical look "Excuse me?"

"I just put my past behind me, focus on the future, rather than sulk over it. so i say Hakuna Matata." Mina answered with a shrug of her broad shoulders.

"Oh, well then i must remember that.." Marion commented, jotting it down on the paper.

"And what about this Count Dracula..the one who tried to make you his bride..does he ever haunt you or the presence?" Marion asked yet again.

"Sometimes i hear his voice, inside my head, telling me to do wrong instead of right..to leave The League and join with the enemy. Though i usually try to ignore his voice, it works..eventually." Mina replied simply, as if the thing did'nt matter.

"Thank you, Mrs Harker. i hope i will get to interview you again soon." Marion said, tucking the papers away into The League's special file.

Mina stood up, brushing down her black skirts, she gave a silent nod, seeming very stern, then walked almost catlike out of the office.

_To Be Continued.._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Notes:_ Well, at long last, there is the Chapter of Mina Harker's Interview, hope you'll all Review it! Captain Nemo is next up!


	6. Captain Nemo and Jaws!

_Disclaimer:_ See Part 1

_Author's Notes: _Here is The Chapter for the interview with Captain Nemo! Enjoy, and please Leave a review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Interview With the League_

Mina Harker strolled back into the waiting room. Looking aroudn at The League. Skinner had dissapeared, possible gone off to get another Whisky. Tom was ever so silent, not taking his eyes off the file Marion had gave him. It seemed Gray had done a runner too, probably fed up with waiting for the others. He was always inpatient. Doctor Jekyll was talking to Hyde about the ER episode that his alter ego had just starred in. Captain Nemo was_ **still **_polishing that prized Indian Turban. He had one for every ocassion. And Allan Quatermain was in a half doze. Mina smiled, glad to be in the good company of The League. Even though two weren't here right now.

Using his sharp senses, the sailer and inventor, Captain Nemo, stood up, and walked towards the door of Marion's office. He knew he was next, he had keen senses.

Just as Marion opened the door, and about to ask for Nemo, she nearly jumped as she saw him stood in the doorway "Good afternoon, Captain, do come in." Marion offered.

Nemo gladly nodded his head, and walked in, looking around. The place was no match compared to his gorgeous ship, The Nautilus.

"Would you like to sit down?" Marion asked, gesturing to the chair Mina had been sat in a few moments ago.

Nemo declined the offer, much prefering to stand.

Marion smiled in understanding "Whatever suits you." She said simply. "I hear you are an inventive man, Captain, and i know you have Invented The Nautilus, and The Nemo-Mobile..what else do you plan to invent?"

Nemo smiled through his black beard "I cannot be sure, though i am considering my own fleet of Nemo-Mobile taxi's, to help people get around in style. It is either that or a coffee maker." He explained.

Marion nodded, switching to a type-writed, rather than having to write with pen and paper.

"Would you consider having any pets? or do you have some already?" She asked.

"I have my beloved shark, Jaws, he usually eats just about anything. He's so tame, bless him..he knows he's not allowed to wreck The Nautilus too badly. We have to keep him in a cabin full of water, with squeaky toys." Nemo said, smiling at the memory of his pet.

Marion looked a bit be-wildered. Nemo kept a killer shark and had managed to tame it! "Thats most..extraordinary.." he said in amazement.

Nemo laughed slighty "Indeed.."

"What are your plans for the future?" Marion asked. This would be the final question.

"I would most like to convert The Nautilus into a floating Casino..but for now myself and The League are just sailing around, visiting places, and meeting new people." Nemo replied, standing as still as a statue.

"I hope that all goes well for you..and i hope Jaw's doesn't cause any leaks or breakages." she commented, smiling. It seemed Nemo knew how to cheer someone up.

"I am sure he wouldn't. he is very tame you know, and it has been wonderful to meet you. I've read so much about you.." Nemo complimented.

Marion was very flattered "Thank you, Captain." she said, sort of bowing to him lightly.

Nemo smiled and headed out of the office, and left the room, intending to start on that Casino and play with his beloved shark Jaws.

To be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Just Jekyll/ Hyde, and Quatermain to go!


End file.
